Neds Declassified Revenge Survival Guide
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Sequel to Neds Declassified Murder Survival Guide! It seemed strange to return to school after 3 weeks of being attacked. Little did they know it was a plot for revenge. Now they find themself fighting for their lives yet again. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I just want to point out that this is a sequel, and the first story was written before certain changes and new characters in the show. I am going to try to put the new characters, and incorporate the changes into the story somehow, so bear with me.. And it was also before Suzy moved, not that it should effect this story, but if you are reading this and have not read the first one, then read it first.

**Ned's Declassified Revenge Survival Guide Chapter 1**

It was their first day back to James K. Polk, it had been shut down for three weeks, and many students were not really ready to be back. Principal Pal did not make it out alive and Mr. Wright was promoted to principal. They got a new Social Studies teacher, though many of the students could not believe anybody would take the job after what happened. Ned, Moze, and Cookie had I- Teacher for first period, and of all of the students they were the ones who were least happy about being back.

"Doesn't three weeks not seem like enough time to get over the fact that a bunch of insane students broke into our school and tried to kill us all?" Cookie asked.

"They succeeded in some cases." said Ned.

"I know it seems crazy to be back already," said Mr. Sweeny from behind them. "but the school board is worried about your education, and so are the rest of the teachers."

"You really don't mind being back?" Ned asked.

"Are you kidding me, Id rather be back home. We don't know that this place is safe yet, and I couldn't convince the school board to keep the school closed. I-Teacher keeps assuring me that nobody is going to come back, but why does she care. She's not in any danger, because she's in a box." said Sweeny going off on his own, not paying attention to the looks on the three students faces.

"That was helpful." said Moze

"Lets just go to class." said Ned. They walked into the class and noticed right away that most of the students were uncomfortable about being back.

"Hey!" said Lisa when she saw them. "Whats going on?"

"Well, Mr. Sweeny's class will be interesting." said Ned. She gave him a confused look when they heard I-Teacher behind them.

"Alright! Everyone please take a seat and we will get started." she said as Ned, Cookie, and Moze took their seats. "You all seem a bit down."

"What do you expect some of our friends were killed in here." said Coconut Head aggressively making everyone turn to look at him with surprise.

"I know that it has been a hard past few weeks, but you all have to come back to school eventually." said I-Teacher.

"We know that, but we would like to come back when were ready." said Missy.

"I know, but were here so we are just going to have to deal with the past and try to learn." said I-Teacher. "I want you all to start to read Lord of the Flies, there are books on the shelves over there, and you can go ahead and get started." Many students went to the shelf to get their books.

"Interesting choice of book!" said Evelyn not getting out of her chair. "Do you really think now is the time to read about a bunch of kids who turn on each other and try to kill each other. Haven't we lived this enough to not have to read about it." Everyone in the class looked at I-Teacher for her response.

"It was the next book you were going to read anyway, I just didn't change my schedule." she said realizing that the book was inappropriate for after what had happened. "Though it is unlike you to question an assignment."

"I know, but this time I am, and I'm not reading that." Evelyn said sharply.

"I suppose thats your choice." said I-Teacher, but you will fail the class if you refuse to do the assignment."

"Fine!" said Evelyn getting up, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the classroom slamming the door behind her. The whole class watched her leave then looked back at I-Teacher. Cookie got out of his seat and threw the book on the floor also gathering his stuff and leaving. As he left the rest of the class followed throwing there books on the floor in front of her, until her whole class was empty. Ned and Moze went after Cookie who was talking to Evelyn on a bench outside of the office.

"Not that, it wasn't cool, but why did you object to reading the book?" Ned asked Evelyn.

"My younger sister, was killed during the attack three weeks ago, and I think there is someone behind making us come back." said Evelyn.

"What do you mean?" Moze asked.

"I think that someone argued about making us come back for a reason, and I don't think it was so we wouldn't miss out on our education." said Evelyn quietly.

_Authors Note: I had meant to write this a while ago, but I got distracted by other stories and school. So for those who enjoyed my first story, here is the first chapter to the sequel. Please read and review and thanks ever so much._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ned's Declassified Revenge Survival Guide Chapter 2**

"What do you mean not for our education?" Cookie asked.

"I know the teachers don't want to be here any more than we do, and if it was just them deciding on us coming back then we wouldn't be here right now." said Evelyn.

"Which means someone else had to argue to get us to come back." said Moze.

"What are you guys talking about?" Missy asked behind them. She was followed by Seth and Coconut Head.

"Evelyn thinks that someone argued for school to resume, to try to get us back for what happened three weeks ago." said Ned.

"And what do you think?" Coconut asked.

"I think she could be right." said Ned. "Mr. Sweeny was clearly uncomfortable about having to come back to school and I don't think there is many teachers, besides I-Teacher that are ok with being here right now."

"But all of the students are in jail now. They couldn't have done it." said Seth.

"Yeah, and I don't think a few students would be able to convince the school board to resume classes." said Coconut Head.

"Then that just leave the question who did it?" said Cookie. Just then the bell rang and they all jumped. Students began coming out of the classrooms and moving down the halls to their next classes. They all headed to the Social Studies classroom to meet their new teacher. They all walked into the classroom and took their seats. A young looking women with short blonde hair was sitting at the teachers desk.

"Is that everybody?" she asked closing the door, as the last few students took their seats. "My name is Mrs. Revertae, and I'm aware that you all had quit a stressful few weeks. So I thought that the first thing we could do is kind of get to know each other, and for anyone who wants to, we could talk about what happened. I think it may be a bit early to start any assignments."

"We appreciate that." said Seth.

"Good to know, and who might you be?" she asked.

"Seth Powers, captain of the basketball team." said Seth proudly.

"Alright! Its nice to meet you Seth." said Mrs. Revertae. "Who's next?"

"Jennifer Mosley!" said Moze standing up. "I'm the captain of the volleyball team and my friends call me Moze."

"Alright, lets just go down the rows." said Mrs. Revertae. They all told her their names a little bit about them, until everyone in class had gone. "Ok, now I'm going to ask, a question and I want you to raise your hand if it applies to you. Alright first question, you have pets?" Most of the students in the class raised their hands.

"Ok, your pets are cats." she said. Half of the hands went down.

"Your best friend is the opposite sex." she said, Ned and Moze raised their hands.

"You are currently going out with your best friend." Ned and Moze raised their hands slowly wondering why she asked that question.

"You know who Jessica Alexander is." she said. Nobody raised their hands. They all just looked at her confused. "No one? Thats disappointing."

_Authors Note: End of chapter 2! I hope your enjoying the story, the next chapter will be up soon as I can. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ned's Declassified Revenge Survival Guide Chapter 3**

"Who is Jessica Alexander?" Coconut Head asked.

"Well, I'm surprised you don't remember her." said Mrs. Revertae so calmly it was scary. "I mean I know a lot has been going on, but the least you can do is remember who killed one of your friends."

The students were shocked into silence.

"I believe Jess said she killed a girl named Suzy, I would imagine you remember her don't you." said Mrs. Revertae evilly.

"What?" said Ned surprised.

"Now Ned, I'm surprised at you, I mean your girlfriend is killed and you end up going out with your best friend in the same day." said Mrs. Revertae. The students began to back away into the back of the classroom.

"How did you know my girlfriend died?" Ned asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"Jessica Alexander is my niece and she told me everything that happened, and I'm determined to make all of you pay for putting her in jail." said Mrs. Revertae.

"You can't be serious!" said Coconut Head clearly afraid.

"Of course, I'm serious. Family need to stick together and my poor niece doesn't belong in jail." said Mrs Revertae.

"Some people might disagree with that." said Ned.

"Well, those are the people who need to die!" she said pulling out a gun. She was hit over the head with a chair and fell to the ground. Seth was standing behind her with a chair raised. He threw it to the floor.

"Run!" he said as the students got up from their desks and began to run out of the classroom. They all left and ran down the halls. They all entered Sweeny's classroom and closed the door.

"What are all of you doing in my classroom, this is my free period." said Mr. Sweeny getting up from his desk.

"The new social studies teacher is the aunt of one of the students that attacked the school and she is trying to kill us." said Missy.

"Its true!" said Moze.

"We better get out of here." he said hurrying the students out of the classroom and following them into the hall. They all began to run to the front of the school, where someone seemed to be waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Mr. Sweeny asked stepping in front of the kids.

"I am the new secretary." said the women blocking their way. "And you won't be going anywhere. You all need your education."

"I think the first thing we need to do is stay alive." said Ned.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but none of you will be leaving this school alive." she said smiling.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter. I haven't been writing in a while, so I had to read the chapters again so I remembered what was going on. Please Review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ned's Declassified Revenge Survival Guide Chapter 4**

"Why are you doing this?" Missy asked.

"Because you have destroyed our lives." she said angrily. "And so we are going to destroy yours."

"Its not our fault those students decided to try to kill us." said Moze. "And now your trying to punish us for fighting for our lives. How does that make any sense. If someone was trying to kill you, are you telling me you wouldn't fight back?"

"That is beside the point." she said.

"That is exactly the point." said Moze. "All of you are telling us how we ruined your life, but you never stop to think about what you have done to ours."

"Well, you seem to be coping pretty well." she said. "I mean you didn't even shed a tear for your girlfriend." Ned just looked at her, anger building. "And she was supposed to be your friend." she said directly to Moze. "But you jumped at the chance to get the guy you wanted, even if it meant your friend had to die."

"We didn't want Suzie to die." said Moze.

"Maybe, not, but are you going to deny, the relief you felt when you didn't have to tell her that you liked her boyfriend." she said smiling.

"I didn't feel relief when Suzie died." said Moze. "I was angry, and your standing here defending what they did. What kind of person are you?"

"I'm the kind of person who worked so hard to get my son ready for medical school, and since you sent him to jail, you ruined his future." said the women with anger in her eyes.

"He ruined his own future by deciding to become a murderer." said Ned.

"You may see it that way, but I see things differently." she said pulling out a long dagger. "I am a single mother who has worked two jobs for the last seventeen years. I got my son focused on everything he would need to know in order to become the doctor I know he was born to be. He was just having some friendly fun with his rival school."

"You can't seriously think, killing random students is friendly fun." said Moze.

"They were just doing what any other school do." she said strangely.

"No other school does that. Maybe play simple pranks, or steal the mascot but not killing the other students." said Ned.

"This is ridiculous!" said Mr. Sweeny "You have no right to keep us here."

"I may not have the right to keep you here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go." she said. "You all still have to pay for what you did to our kids."

"Our?" said Coconut Head. "Theres more of you?"

"All of the parents are here to defend their children." she said pointing behind them. They all turned around to see a large group of people standing there starring at them.

"I see where those kids get it." Ned whispered.

"This will be the last place you all will ever see." said one of the parents.

_Authors Note: Ok, that is the end of this chapter, I want everyone to review please! I will post the next chapter when I finish it. Enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ned's Declassified Revenge Survival Guide Chapter 5**

They all began to run every which way. The parents just smiled and began to follow the students. Ned, Moze, Missy, and Cookie, ran to the janitors closet to find Gordy. They ran in and closed the door, but Gordy wasn't in there.

"What are we going to do?" Missy asked. Ned looked up at the air vents.

"Follow me!" said Ned climbing the latter in the room.

"Were not seriously going to climb through those are we?" Missy asked.

"You have any better ideas?" Moze asked following Ned. "You could just stay here, and hope they don't find you?"

"Wait for me!" she said deciding to follow them. They quietly crawled through the air vents careful not to make too much noise.

"It is so gross up here." said Missy.

"Quiet!" said Moze. There was a loud bang below them and they stopped. They heard what seemed to be whispers and Ned bent down to try to hear what they were saying.

"We can't let them get away." came a womens voice.

"We won't let them." said a man. "Besides we can't kill all of them."

"What?" said the women. "Why is that?"

"Viktor gave me orders to keep some of them alive." said the man.

"Which ones are we not allowed to kill." said the women clearly frightened.

"Bigby, Mosley, Cook, Zemo, Kwon, Powers, and Loomer." said the man sounding like he was reading off of a list.

"All of them, but Bigby is the one that helped put my little girl in jail." said the women angry.

"Those are our orders." said the man. "Now get them and bring them to me. Viktor will be on his way soon. Then you can discuss your complaints with him."

There was the sound of footsteps and a door close. Ned looked up and Missy and Moze unsure if they heard it too. They continued to crawl through the air vents until they reached an open classroom. They all got out and Ned walked over to the door to see if anyone was around them.

"Did you guys hear what they said?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, they can't kill you guys but I'm fair game." said Missy.

"Who's Viktor?" Moze asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to find out." said Ned. He looked out the door again to see Seth slowly walking down the hall looking around him. Ned opened the door more so that Seth could see him and motioned for him to come in. Seth took one more look behind him and ran into the classroom.

"What are we gonna do?" Seth asked, after Ned closed the door.

"Well, I want out of here." said Missy. "I could get killed in here unlike you."

"What?" Seth asked confused. Ned explained what they had heard.

"So they just want to capture us?" Seth asked. "Why us?"

"I don't know, but the way that women sounded when she heard Viktor's name isn't reassuring." said Moze.

"We can't just walk out the front door, this was obviously planned, and I don't think they are dumb enough to forget to guard the doors out of the school." said Ned.

"So we won't use a door." said Seth. "They have to have a way that they can get in and out."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to find it?" Missy asked.

"We turn things around." said Ned smiling. "We'll follow them and let them lead us right out."

_Authors Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter and the next will be up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review and thanks for all of those who do._


End file.
